


After Hours

by indoorsy



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, his name is still Doctor sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoorsy/pseuds/indoorsy
Summary: “…how about…” Claire's words were just barely audible as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “…your office?”The doctor's pulse quickened in response. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, yet his expression was still somewhat unreadable. “Oh?”“I mean… we're celebrating me today, right? It's something I've been thinking about for a while…”“Is that so… Yes, that can be arranged.”
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	After Hours

Claire giggled as she straddled Doctor's lap atop his office chair. He pulled her lean body tightly against his and began pressing warm kisses along her neck, eliciting even more giggles from her.

“I didn't expect you to be into this sort of thing…” he spoke with his lips still brushing along her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Claire shivered as she felt his words vibrate on her neck.

“But you're not complaining, either,” she replied suggestively, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. She shifted her hips insistently against his body and gave a small moan as he cupped her ass with greedy hands in return.

“I suppose not,” the doctor replied cheekily as he continued to knead at her firm ass. It was his turn to stifle a moan as Claire began to grind onto his lap with increasingly needy whimpers.

Admittedly, they were both a bit tipsy – they had just enjoyed their usual Wednesday evening rendezvous at the Mineral Town Inn and Restaurant. Doctor had splurged on an expensive bottle of locally-sourced wine to celebrate Claire's recent festival victory. As the bottle's contents dwindled, their dinnertime conversation eventually deteriorated into giggles, sly glances, and nudges, until Doctor paid the bill and gave an almost immediate, “My place?”

Claire didn't respond right away. Her face was flushed red, though the doctor wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or the alcohol. His brow quirked with concern. “…Claire?”

“…how about…” Her words were just barely audible as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “…your office?”

The doctor's pulse quickened in response. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, yet his expression was still somewhat unreadable. “Oh?”

“I mean… we're celebrating me today, right?” Claire's demeanor grew braver as she spoke. “It's something I've been thinking about for a while…”

“Is that so…” The doctor's insides felt as if they were aflame. He smiled fully and continued, “Yes, that can be arranged.”

Here they were now, with Claire earnestly grinding upon his lap in the middle of his dimly-lit office while he nipped at her neck and bucked back against her. He had to admit it was rather exhilarating.

Claire was panting with want as she steadied herself in the doctor's lap. His cock was tantalizingly erect within the fabric of his pants, causing Claire to be filled with a sudden impatience.

As Claire's movements slowed, Doctor threaded his hand in her soft, blonde hair and brought her face to his with an agonizingly slow kiss. He kissed her again, with a bit more firmness, and again, until their lips kept catching without any gaps in-between. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she quickly returned the favor, continuing until their kisses devolved into a frenetic, wet mess. Claire pulled away with the feeling of soon-to-be chapped lips and became acutely aware of the need burning within her core.

Doctor's arms gripped securely around her back as she panted wantonly. A slight chuckle fell from his lips as he felt her squirming atop him.

She wiggled a bit to release herself from his arms and hopped off of his lap with a wobble. Her footsteps were unsteady upon the tiled floor and she felt unsatisfyingly empty without the doctor's erection pressed against her.

“Where do you keep condoms in here?” Claire asked impatiently between heavy breaths. She indiscriminately threw open a drawer in the doctor's desk and began rummaging around. “Oh, what's this?”

The doctor had wandered away to fetch a strip of condoms which he tossed onto his desk nonchalantly before hugging Claire from behind. He looked at the shiny device she held in her hand – a physician's head mirror. “Oh, that?”

Claire turned around and affixed it to the doctor's head with a grin.

“A family heirloom,” he finished his response matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Claire's expression sobered slightly. “Should I… take it back off?”

He looked at Claire with a wry smile. “Well, I do like to accommodate my patients…” The lamplight in the room reflected off the head mirror with a gleam.

Claire returned the smile with a mischievous glint in her eyes before giving him a quick kiss.

“Doctor,” she spoke salaciously as she undid the clasps to her overalls and shimmied out of them as provocatively as she could manage. Without breaking eye contact, she tore open her flannel shirt and shrugged it to the floor. Her gaze became increasingly lusty as she cupped her covered breasts invitingly before exposing them completely. “I think it's time for my exam.”

“Ah, yes.” The doctor's tone was as level as ever despite the smirk playing on his lips. “Shall we begin?”

He carefully leaned her bare body against the cold wood of the desk and gazed at her adoringly. Suddenly, he took one of her breasts into his hand and squeezed it firmly before pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing Claire to gasp and writhe under his touch. She attempted to hold back a moan as he added a hand to her other breast and repeated his diligent ministrations.

He brought his face to her ear and whispered hotly, “I see…”

His hands began to roam the rest of her body – down her stomach, along her hips, from her shoulders to her calloused hands, her muscular thighs – gently kneading and rubbing half-circles with the therapeutic skill of a physician and the sensuality of a patient lover. Claire's breath hitched in her throat as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking it tenderly, while his hands continued massaging her toned flesh.

Doctor slowly trailed his hot mouth across her chest to her other breast while his hands moved to the sensitive area of her inner thighs – pointedly ignoring her touch-starved sex. He continued moving his mouth downward, licking and sucking a damp line down her stomach before planting small kisses on her lower belly. The cool air against Claire's wet nipples made her shiver as a growing heat emanated from her core. Instead of continuing his descent, the doctor retraced the trail upward, causing Claire to give a frustrated whine. She flung her arms around the doctor's neck and whimpered pitifully as she began to reach her limit from his teasing.

The doctor looked down at her with a satisfied smile. “You're in great health,” he confirmed before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

She squirmed impatiently beneath him. “B-but, Doctor,” she whined, bringing her hips up as she spoke. “I have this terrible ache…”

Claire wriggled out of her soaked underwear before tossing it to the floor, her bare ass squeaking against the desk with her movements. Her expression was somewhat demure as she leaned back and slowly spread her legs to reveal her swollen, wet cunt glistening in the low light of the office.

The doctor folded his arms contemplatively and looked to her with a sly smile. “I think I may know just the cure.”

Claire's heart raced and excitement pooled in her belly as she heard the jangling of the doctor's belt. She watched with hungry eyes as his thick, dripping cock was freed from the restraint of his boxer briefs – and her sex ached longingly as she imagined it filling her up. Doctor quickly unrolled a condom onto his hard length before lightly pressing it against her anticipating entrance.

Mewls spilled from Claire's throat as she writhed beneath him and begged, “Please! Put it in!”

Doctor seemed to consider it for a moment as he positioned himself at her tight hole, but instead, he dragged the head of his cock up her wet slit and drew teasingly slow circles against her clit. The lewd noise of his cock stirring up her wet flesh seemed especially loud in the stilly quiet office.

Claire jolted from the pleasure building within her core and began to buck her hips wildly against him. They were unfocused, desperate movements that sought to make any amount of connection with the doctor's stiff arousal. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she twisted about, her arms above her head scattering loose papers from the doctor's desk to the floor like confetti.

The doctor was transfixed by Claire's loss of composure. A pleased smile spread across his face as he watched his girlfriend continue to squirm underneath him. He slid his length back to her opening before removing it again with a satisfying _pop_ and slowly returned to her clit, drawing counterclockwise circles this time. He repeated the pattern a few more times, a bit more urgently with each succession, before plunging himself completely within her with a restrained moan.

“Aah – nngh!” Claire wriggled her hips and arched her back away from the desk as she adjusted to the sudden feeling of fullness. She locked her strong legs around Doctor's back to encourage him to remain deeply planted inside her.

They remained like that for a moment, pleasantly still and unmoving, with Claire filled to the brim by the doctor's length. The hot, firm pressure buried within her was almost too much for her overstimulated sex. Their fingers interlocked above Claire's head, shuffling around a few more papers in the process, and the doctor brushed her bangs from her forehead before anointing it with a tender kiss.

Tears pricked at Claire's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the doctor's shoulders and brought her face to his in a deep kiss. When their lips broke apart, she lightly touched his face with her thumb caressing his temple and started to whisper, “I love y– ahh!” Her statement was punctuated with a yelp as the doctor began to move within her.

He withdrew from her slowly, bringing the tip of his cock to the very edge of her hole and leaving her feeling palpably empty, before immediately thrusting himself back in to the hilt. Claire's body jolted from the intense sensation as her legs loosened around the doctor's back to allow herself to gyrate against him.

Incoherent moans spilled from Claire's mouth as the doctor steadied his pace, meeting the rhythm of Claire's hips with firm thrusts which she bucked eagerly at in return.

“Ah, Doctor,” she mumbled as her legs loosened at his sides and she brought an arm shyly over her face. Her hips stopped rocking, but the doctor continued the steady pace with exact precision as he felt Claire tense up slightly.

Her stomach felt tight and her legs began trembling as she focused on the building sensation within her core. Slowly, gradually, until it was sudden – her head jerked back and she involuntarily held her breath for a moment as the intense rush of pleasure erupted within her body. She was left gasping between frantic moans as she rode out the aftershocks against the doctor's continued thrusts.

Doctor's movements became more erratic as Claire squeezed rhythmically around him – until he collapsed to his elbows above her with a telltale grunt and subsequently heavy breaths. Claire wrapped her legs back around his waist as she savored the twitching of his cock inside her.

He lingered within her as he began to soften – just long enough to press another kiss to her forehead. Claire gave weak protests as he removed himself slowly. He briefly stepped away to discard the condom and replace himself within his pants before immediately scooping Claire back into his arms.

“I love you,” his deep voice spoke as he rested his head atop hers.

Claire giggled into his chest before looking up at him and tousling his hair. “I love you, too.” She soon pulled herself from his arms to survey the papers scattered across the ground. “Oh, I hope these weren't too important…”

A blush bloomed on the doctor's face as he watched Claire, who was still completely naked, bending over to collect the various documents off the floor. He shrugged off his white coat and draped it over her shoulders with a growl, “…put this on before I devour you again.”

Claire turned to him with her own flushed face and a slightly nervous smile. She hugged the coat to herself as if it were extremely precious. “…but… wearing your coat like this…” she squeaked, “…really turns me on…”

Doctor swallowed thickly as he removed the head mirror and returned it to his desk. He paused briefly before speaking levelly, “How about we finish cleaning up in here and then… head upstairs.”

Claire nodded excitedly and gave a bright smile. She hopped onto her tiptoes, pressed a quick peck against the doctor's cheek, and continued tidying up, suddenly filled a fierce determination to win even more town festivals in the future.


End file.
